Fall Into Me
by Nightshade-89
Summary: This is about Kitty and Piotr. I think that they make the cutest couple (aside from RemyRogue). If you like it mabye there will be more WINK WINK This...is a songfic!


Fall Into Me

It had been eight weeks since Lance had left Kitty, and she was still moping. She wasn't her usual self and all the crying was beginning to annoy Rogue. She wasn't fond of Kitty's always happy attitude, but it was better than coming home to a wet room every day.

On the other side of the institute Piotr was thinking about the brunette hair girl he had loved from first site. She had been unhappy and he could barely take it. Especially since he wanted to ask her out but couldn't bring himself to do it in her present state. The only sign of life he heard from her room, besides crying, was slow, sad country music. He was considering the music when suddenly he knew what to do! The only things he needed were the right music, the right place, and the right partner...

The next day they had a level 9 Danger Room session. It was even worse because Logan heard Kitty crying all day and all night with his keen animal-like hearing. It didn't help that Kitty didn't bother to show up for it, which was Logan's pet peeve.

After the session, Colossus waited outside the girls locker room for Rogue. She was the last one out so it was clear to her that he was waiting on her.

She cocked her eyebrow and said, "Ya need somthin' Big Guy?"

He looked at her expression and wondered if he should have asked someone else, but decided to go on with it anyway, "Yes, I am in need of your assistance. I would like to ask you something, but not here. Too many prying eyes and big mouths, right, Bobby?" he said looking at the air vent above them and finding the young mutant.

The grin wiped off Iceman's face as, knowing he'd been found out, he jumped back up the air vent.

Rogue, considering that that particular section might lead to the girl's locker room, was about to reply when Gambit came around the corner looking for "his chere".

Gambit, seeing Rogue and Petior talking, immediately got jealous and turned his back to Petior saying, "Are ya ready to get yo coffee, chere?"

Rogue, reading his expression like a book, decided to have some fun. "Do ya want ta come Petior? Ya could ask meh while Ah'm drinkin' it."

Seeing no reason why his Cajun comrade couldn't hear his plan, he agreed and off to the coffee shop they went.

At the coffee shop Remy seemed to be agitated with Piotr but he couldn't figure out what he had done. He just didn't get it, he and Remy had always been extremely good friends. He thought about it for a while, then, decided to ignore it. He didn't want any coffee so he went to get a table and think about how to best tell his possible partner or partners.

Meanwhile in the cocky Cajun's mind he was trying to take his filly away and he had to do something about it. He figured he had two courses of action. He could act macho and tell the Russian to stay away from his girl or, he would act like nothing was wrong.

He decided to go with macho.

At the counter, the gothic mutant was enjoying every moment of seeing her big, husky Cajun squirm with her little mind game.

Remy paid for Rogue's coffee while Rogue went to find the table Colossus had chosen.

When he saw her coming he stood up and offered his seat, as a gentlemen should. The only problem was that Remy thought he was doing it for hook-up purposes and all but ran to snag the seat next to her.

By now Colossus could see that Remy was defiantly mad at him, but he was eager to tell them his plan to win Kitty over. He would take care of Remy later.

Rogue was loving the attention and hoping it would last so, in her softest voice said, "Ya wanted ta ask meh somthin'?"

Now, Remy was really ticked! He wasn't going to give up the love of his life that easily! He put his arm around Rogue, careful not to touch her skin on the back of her neck, and said coldly to Piotr, "Yeah, what ya need homme?"

There it was again, the feeling that Gambit was mad at him. 'Oh well, I have bigger problems, ' he thought. "Just one moment, "he said, then, he leaned around the back of the booth and said, "Bobby, leave!" quite firmly.

Bobby left wondering how in the world Piotr knew he was there.

Gambit took a second away from his rage to ask him how he knew Bobby was around the back of the booth.

Piotr smiled, "Every time the Popsicle gets close the natural metal in my body turns me cold." His smile faded to a look of exhaustion and he said, "Now that we're alone, I need to ask you for your help. You see, I have fallen head over heels in love with Kitty."

The look of ferocity left Remy's face and little fireworks went off in his head. He couldn't have been happier. The Russian didn't want his Rogue! He gave his trade mark cocky smirk and said joyfully, "Sure we'll help you, mon amie!"

Rogue rolled her eyes behind her coffee cup. Her fun was over.

"Good," said Piotr with a sly smile to his partners, "If you will listen, I have a plan..."

Piotr had everything set up in the gazebo overlooking the cliffs and the water. He had the music Gambit had gotten for him in the CD player, the microphone was working, and his adrenaline levels were through the roof. The success of this plan depended on if Rogue could get Kitty out of her room or not. Piotr wasn't worried. He knew Rogue was persistent and wouldn't give up till Kitty was going out the door. She would signal to him with a communicator when she was coming with Kitty.

Rogue was getting frustrated with the valley girl. "Look! Ya can either come with meh on my walk, or Ah'll show every one at school that little picture of ya in yo pajamas that Kurt took."

"He said he got rid of all the one's he had, "Kitty said in an 'I feel so betrayed' tone.

"He did," Rogue smirked, "But not befoh' Ah snuck in and grabbed one foh myself."

"Fine!" Kitty said in a very P.O.ed voice, "I'll, like, get ready!"

"That's better. Ya have fihve minutes," Rogue said, then, went out into the hall, clicked on the communicator and said urgently, "Colossus, get ready! We'll be thar in unduh ten minutes!"

Piotr heard her voice in his ear and turned the communicator off. Nothing to do now but wait. He hoped his idea worked.

Rogue could see the gazebo up ahead. Time to make her move.  
  
"Awww crap, Ah left somthin' back in the room. Ah'll be righ' back. Wait foh meh in the gazebo, aight?" Rogue said.

Kitty, still looking depressed, said, "Yeah, ok,"

and walked over to sit on the bench.

When she was positive Kitty wasn't going to look back toward the mansion, Rogue jumped off the path and in to the thick forest beside it. This was going to be the big Russian's finest moment and she wasn't about to miss it.

Piotr watched Rogue jump into the woods. That was what he was waiting for. He turned to Gambit, who also was carefully hidden in the woods, and nodded his head.

Gambit nodded his head and flipped on the music. Show time! 

Kitty looked around. "Where is that music coming from?" she said to herself.

Colossus took a deep breath. "Bonzi," he thought.

_"You said you turned it off,_

_Hid your heart upon a shelf,"_

Kitty took in a sharp breath. 'Was that Lance or wishful thinking?' She thought to herself.

_"Scared of what it might cost,_

_Take it down for someone else,"_

'Guess that answers that question, ' She thought now wondering who it could be and praying it wasn't Toad.

_"Cause lovin' him you lost too much of yourself,_

_Baby, can't you see that he's not me,"_

With that Colossus swung down from the gazebo roof with such grace even the Nightcrawler would have been surprised.

When Kitty saw him she shot bright red. Truth was, she liked him too.

_"And I need you to know you can fall into me,_

_That my arms are wide open, will always be,_

_Right here waiting, staying strong,_

_Come and fall into me,"_

' Boy, he can sing country good,' Rogue thought, 'He's puttin' everything he's got into it.'

_"I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you,_

_I'll open up my soul, _

_That's what you need me to do,"_

'He isn't lying there,' Kitty thought to herself, still not completely believing how well he actually knew her.

_"Now, Baby, it's your move,"_

With those words Kitty's jaw almost hit the ground. 'You mean it's, like, my choice!' a very bewildered Kitty thought. Lance hadn't really given her a choice. 'He really isn't Lance,' She reasoned. (A.N. – DUH!!!!! ï 


End file.
